1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a traffic admission control methodology for a Differentiated Services (DiffServ) network environment. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a scalable model for determining whether to grant admission to a voice, video and/or data traffic session using a combination of global path admission control and local traffic session admission control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Edge devices cannot currently obtain visibility into available bandwidth in all intermediate routers in a path to another edge device in a DiffServ network environment. Internet Protocol (IP) networks do not offer any mechanism to query the available bandwidth on a certain path through the network. Consequently, there is no available model for performing strict session admission control for new sessions desiring access to a path between two edge boxes in a DiffServ network environment.